User blog:Barbay1/LEGO Universe Minecraft Creations
Here are some LEGO Universe Minecraft places that I have worked on. I'd like to thank itotalyrock1 for his YouTube video that provided most or all the reference material I needed to recreate places in the Great Tree, Mantis Rock, and Ravencloud Gate! ::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1UREGNUqZQ Great Tree It all started on 7op's server around July 2012. I created most of the tree and all the buildings from watching YouTube videos. Many people also helped with suggestions and finishing touches. 2012-08-29 00.24.14.png 2012-08-29 00.24.04.png 2012-08-28 21.05.38.png 2012-08-13 12.54.55.png 2012-08-13 12.54.22 Ravencloud Gate.png Mantis Rock 3.png 2012-07-31 09.47.59 MantisRock1.png 2012-08-13 13.01.18.png 2012-07-29 14.59.13 Path to Mantis Rock.png 2012-07-28 21.10.35 The Great Tree.png 2012-07-27 16.38.00 Bell.png 2012-07-27 16.37.22 Rocket.png 2012-07-27 16.38.41 Brickmaster Clang.png 2012-07-27 16.35.17 Gathermaster Klex.png 2012-07-27 16.33.22 Smashmaster Foom.png 2012-07-27 16.31.51 Master Fong Shader.png I also want to thank the following people for providing encouragement, help, memories, and suggestions: : Bumbaca for filling up the pool with water at Brickmaster Clang's : CaesarOctavius for the flag behind the Master Fong Shader's Dojo : SirComputer for enchanting items in the mailbox : penguinx37 for moving FV so it could be expanded : Israphel for George Timbers's Crows Nest Crate : TheBuilder for moving FV again : Captain_Castle for setting the warp to FV : Slappy for setting the warp to the relocated FV : Duke247 for helping with the Dragonmaw Chasm racetrack minecart ride : The Falcon for gemstone ores in Dragonmaw Chasm : sperati for autostart in the racetrack : Myriad for track switching in the racetrack :: 2012-07-29 14.59.13 Path to Mantis Rock.png 2012-07-28 21.10.35 The Great Tree.png 2012-07-27 16.38.00 Bell.png 2012-07-27 16.37.22 Rocket.png 2012-07-27 16.38.41 Brickmaster Clang.png 2012-07-27 16.35.17 Gathermaster Klex.png 2012-07-27 16.33.22 Smashmaster Foom.png 2012-07-27 16.31.51 Master Fong Shader.png Mantis Rock : One of my favorite farming areas. : All the blocks were played manually (i.e. before I had world/edit permissions.) 2012-08-13 13.01.18.png|Mantis Rock Entrance Mantis Rock 3.png|Mantis Rock - View of the Vendor Stand 2012-07-31 09.47.59 MantisRock1.png|Mantis Rock - View from the Racetrack direction Ravencloud Gate : I have world/edit for this build, but it still took a long time. I don't have pictures of the completed front area. : Since the entire Forbidden Valley build (Mantis Rock, Great Tree and Ravencloud Gate) is so high up off the ground, it's a pain if one were to fall off. CaesarOctavius showed me how to make this TNT cannon that simulates the bouncer that was on the right of the front of the gate. If done right, it works just like the bouncer! :D (i.e. it throws you over the wall to the other side.) We experimented on the ground far below. : 2012-08-29 00.24.14.png 2012-08-29 00.24.04.png 2012-08-28 21.05.38.png 2012-08-13 12.54.55.png 2012-08-13 12.54.22 Ravencloud Gate.png Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack :I can't believe I don't have pictures of it!! It was a completed minecart ride :( :I'd like to thank 711legoboy for his YouTube video that made the recreation possible. ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6s2PXKLVEU :Here is a picture of the entrance. : 2012-09-02 12.05.11.png 2012-09-02 12.04.58.png Category:Blog posts